Why Can't We Be?
by lunalovegood5hp
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood are starting their sixth year at Hogwarts. Both are Prefects, and both have secrets. This story is rated 'R' for explicit scenes.
1. Confessions

Why Can't We Be. ** Chapter One. **_Confessions._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Also, this story is rated 'R' because there will be some explicit material in here. (to come.)

It was the first day of October. Howarts started off normally, or as normally as you could get there.

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the library, with her head in her arms. She had started crying, as she could not keep it bottled up inside of her.

"Ginny?" asked a voice.

She looked up, her face red and wet with tears. Luna Lovegood was standing there.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Ginny took a deep breathe and started to tell her tale.

"Before we got home from Hogwarts last year, a house had been built next to ours and a family had moved in. You know that new kid, Josh?"

"Yes," said Luna.

"Well that was him. And we had started talking and soon enough we got together. We had gotten to the point where I loved him. And on the second day of school, I had slept with him. For me, that meant everything and it was so prescious. But then, two days ago, I found out that I meant nothing to him. He just got close to me because he wanted to have sex with me. He had been sleeping with other girls since then and I was clueless. I thought he really cared for me!" Ginny ended in a tight, high-pitched voice. Tears silently started pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh my God! Ginny!" Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny, comforting her. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I was so stupid. I can't believe I fell for him."

A few days later, Ginny had began to get over Josh.

And it just happened that someone else was about to tell Ginny they liked her.

Luna and Ginny were working on their potions essay for Snape in the library. Luna was staring off into space as always.

"Luna!" said Ginny.

Luna snapped out of her dream face.

"What?" she asked.

"We need to be working on this essay. Anyhow, what could you possibly be thinking about now?"

"I was just dreaming of someone.."

"Oh! Who?!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I can't say. You wouldn't like it," said Luna, gloomly.

"Oh," said Ginny. "Josh."

"No. It isn't Josh."

"Well, who then?"

"I can't say."

"Okay... What house?"

"Gryffindor," said Luna.

"Umm.. what year?" asked Ginny.

"6th year. You know them well."

"Colin?"

"No," said Luna.

"Josh?"

"No."

"Kevin?"

"No."

"Nick?"

"No."

"Um.. Spike?"

"No," said Luna, laughing.

"Well who, then? Those are all the boys in 6th year Gryffindor."

"Well," said Luna smiling. "I'm not interested in any boys."

Ginny froze.

"You...You're... _You're a lesbian?_"

"Yes."

"Oh, wow. Um.." Ginny was certainly not expecting that from Luna.

"Ginny." Luna stated it more then asked it.

"Yes?" she asked?

"No. _Ginny."_

"What?" asked Ginny, confused.

"I told you who I like," said Luna.

"You didn't tell me! You said.... Oh," Ginny took that into thought. Luna... like _her_? It must have been some sort of a joke or something... SOMETHING!


	2. It wasn't a dream

Why Can't We Be. **Chapter Two.**

Ginny let the idea sink into her head. It's just... _how?_ There was no way Luna could be attracted to her.

"Haha. Very funny," said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" said Luna with a straight face.

"You _are_ joking, right?" she asked hoping that she was.

"Joking? I'm not joking. I like you, Ginny."

Ginny froze. It was a bad dream. It had to be. There was no other explanation for it. _I'll just wake up in bed and know that it was only a dream. A dream._

"I.. I shouldn't have told you. I have to go now."

Luna picked up her bag and shoved her essay in her bag. She left her quill and ink on the table.

Ginny walked back to her dorm when her essay was done.

The next mourning, Ginny woke up in her bed. _Oh my God. That dream seemed so real!_ She got up and got changed and ready for the day.

On her way down to breakfast, she saw Luna on her way down.

"Hey, Luna!" called out Ginny.

Luna stopped and turned.

"Oh, hey Ginny."

Ginny ran up to Luna.

"I had the wierdest dream last night."

"Oh... Really? What was it about?" asked Luna.

"Well... I dreamed that you told me that you liked me. Stupid, I know," she said, laughing.

Luna frowned at that. Ginny caught sight of her frown.

"Oh my God. That wasn't a dream, was it?" asked Ginny seriously.

"No, it wasn't a dream." Luna's voice was breaking. "Just a nightmare for me."

Luna ran off into the girl's bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and started crying. Luna had liked Ginny for quite a time now. She had been developing more and more feelings for Ginny. She was at the point where she thought she could call it love.

Ginny ran off after Luna... especially because she didn't know what Luna was capable of doing to herself.

Luna took a knife out of her bookbag. She had been cutting for about five years now. It was how she took her pains away. She kept everything bottled up inside of her, then she would cut all the pain away. Today, she just wanted to cut away like she never did before. Luna wanted to bleed all her blood out of her body, till she was left dry.

Luna pressed the cool blade of the knife against her wrist, pushed down, and dragged back. Blood immediatly started surfacing. She did the same to the other wrist, and then she made about twenty wounds, all the same. She hit seven major blood vessels. Luna was crying hysterically.

Ginny entered the bathroom, and heard crying in one of the stalls. She walked over to the only one that was closed.

"Luna.. Please open the door. I'm so sorry.. It's just.. I don't float that way. Please open the door."

Ginny heard the door unlock. She pushed the door open. For a second, Luna was standing there, pale and bloody. The next moment, she was falling onto Ginny. Ginny screamed and jumped out of the way. Luna fell on her front, motionless.

"Luna!" exclaimed Ginny. She saw that Luna was covered with blood. She crouched down on the ground and rolled Luna onto her back. She touched her hand against the cold face. Ginny jerked her hand back feeling how cold she was.

The door to the bathroom opened. Hermione walked in and froze at the sight in front of her.

"Ginny! Oh my God! What happened?" Hermione rushed over to Ginny.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed."Go get Professor Dumbledore! Now!"

Hermione ran out of the bathroom.

"Oh my God, Luna," whispered Ginny. "What did you do to yourself?"

A silent tear had ecscape and made its way down her cheek.


End file.
